Por nada del mundo querría a otro
by blue kirito
Summary: Los antojos de ese mocoso iban en aumento. Un día simplemente llegó con sus mejillas sonrojadas, ojitos llorosos y cubierto de chantilly para decir un: "Quiero hacerlo."


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Por nada del mundo querría a otro**

 **.**

 **Los antojos de ese mocoso iban en aumento. Un día simplemente llegó con sus mejillas sonrojadas, ojitos llorosos y cubierto de chantilly para decir un: "Quiero hacerlo."**

 **Kouen x Aladdin**

 **.**

Algo en la mente del príncipe se quebró en ese momento, tal vez la cordura y poca voluntad que quedaban pero, ¿cómo resistirse al ente más sensual y dulce en el universo? Debía ser un idiota para rechazar el favor que pide un ángel cubierto de azúcar. Se levanta dejando su libro favorito de filosofía sobre el escritorio.

\- ¿Vendrás?

Le interroga el pequeño con el corazón en la garganta, a cambio recibe la sonrisa más sugerente de la historia. Ambos se dirigen a la cocina, en esta ocasión el escenario es la mesa. Aladdin tiembla visiblemente y se muerde los labios angustiado.

\- ¿Y si me equivoco?

\- Peor que ahora no te verás.

Vaya sencillez que tiene su prometido para tranquilizarle, asiente y en un arranque de inspiración es Aladdin quien da el primer y cínico pasó al despojar de su cubierta al principal ingrediente, este es colocado en el sitio de honor, pronto es consentido por un poco de mantequilla derretida que parece acoplarse de tal manera que parecen están destinados el uno para el otro.

\- ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?

La caricia a su cabecita le brinda una respuesta afirmativa. Su pareja le da un par de recipientes, uno un tanto frío y el otro... olfatea, si los sentidos no le fallan es vainilla.

Las manos infantiles entran en acción, palpan, revuelven y aprietan todo lo que se cruza en su camino con gran entusiasmo.

\- Ungh ah ah...

Aladdin respira entrecortadamente, nunca se dijo que fuera una tarea sencilla. El sudor ya perla su frente y es retirado por Kouen que le seca suavemente con una toalla.

Los zafiros se concentran en la actividad al igual que su dueño, un líquido de agradable textura y aroma además de tono claro aparece y vuelve todo más fácil. El niño traga saliva, si pudiera probarlo ahora... pero está seguro de que le haría daño.

\- Deberíamos darle un poco de sabor, ¿no te parece?

Susurra el pelirrojo en su oído, asiente tímido y Kouen agrega algunos frutos picados en cubos diminutos. Es entonces que las manos de Aladdin necesitan apoyo y decide ayudarse con un instrumento de madera.

\- Uh mmm ah...

El agotamiento llega a su pequeño cuerpo pero al fin tiene recompensa.

\- ¡Ya está! - sonríe magistralmente.

Kouen dispone del producto, la base y lugar cambian. Para conseguir los resultados esperados hacen falta calor y varios minutos. La ventanilla se empaña de a poco, las mejillas de Aladdin arden por la cercanía pero no deja de observar. Una campanita suena y el príncipe deposita aquello en la mesa.

\- ¿Terminamos?

\- A menos que las prefieras duras.

El infante negó ruborizado y extendió la mano al gran tesoro.

\- ¿Puedo probar?

\- Son tuyas.

Aladdin cerró los ojos para deleitarse con el aroma. Cogió una entre su índice y pulgar, paseó la lengua juguetón y finalmente la mordió partiéndola a la mitad, llenando su boca de semejante manjar. Un lindo gemido de gozo escapó de sus labios.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- ¡Están deliciosas! ¡Este horno mágico que hicieron en Magnostad es fantástico! ¡Muchas gracias!

\- No hay porque. Mejor para mi si no te tiras los ingredientes encima. Eres malo para hacer galletas.

\- Ungh... b-bueno es que no lo acostumbro pero la práctica ayudará.

\- Así que pretendes volar mi cocina en pedazos un día de estos.

-Ah yo...

El magi se sintió inseguro de pronto. Quizá su estadía en Kou es un problema. Que se haya comprometido con el conquistador no indica que este tenga que aguantarlo. Intentó bajar la mirada pero de inmediato le tomaron del mentón.

\- Si vas a usar mi valioso tiempo debes ofrecer un pago, ¿no crees?

El pelirrojo acortó la distancia para rozar los pequeños labios con los suyos, con tal intensidad que le dejó sin aire y casi le hizo caer de rodillas por la impresión.

\- Es todo, si me necesitas estaré en la biblioteca.

\- Ah yo... si.

El príncipe se dió la media vuelta pero le miró de reojo al detenerse un segundo en la puerta.

\- ¿Sabes mocoso? Creo que también me gustan las galletas.

Kouen humectó sus labios un tanto sugerente y desapareció. Entonces si que Aladdin se fué de sentón. Colocó las manos sobre su pecho pidiendo a su corazón que latiera más despacio, lo cual fué imposible.

\- Kouen...

El único ser que mueve y pone de cabeza su mundo con solo respirar. Hasta preparar galletas se convierte en algo no apto para menores. ¿Aunque no es extraño considerando que tiene doce? Da igual, lo único que importa es lo contento que se siente en su presencia y que por nada del mundo querría a otro para pasar la vejez, si es que llega, a este paso ni a los quince, ya ni pensar de cuando le haga el amor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Espero que no quedara muy confuso pero quería que pareciera lemon cuando solo hacían galletas XD. Pero no negaran que Kouen es tan sexy que incluso eso puede ser muy erótico, ok no je je je. Nos vemos en otra compañeros de vicio y muchas gracias por leer! Poco a poco haré que esta pareja ya no sea tan inusual ja ja ja, aunque peleó incluso contra mi porque no puedo evitar emparejar a Aladdin con medio mundo pero es que es tan HERMOSO! :3. No puedo (y tampoco lo intento) resistirme a ese pequeño magi de ojos sinceros y trasero esponjoso ejem es decir corazón bondadoso XD. Se cuidan~. Soy yo o el que Aladdin tenga un horno mágico es super shota? En la etiqueta seguro dice de siete años en adelante ja ja ja que encanto!**


End file.
